Changing Their Memories
by coolasticangel
Summary: Namine deciced to change everything, by changing their memories.It was for the better.Then in the end, she found someone that she didn't need to change it's memories. Each chapter for each character. Implied Soriku, Roxel, Zemyx and others.
1. Prologue: Namine's Decision

**Changing their Memories**

_Implied Soriku, Zemyx, Akuroku and more, I guess?_

Namine wanted to change everything.

Starting from the organization with a useless purpose, to the expanse of different worlds, she wanted to change it.

She wanted the heartless to disappear into thin air. So people won't have to live and fight them anymore. So no more hearts will be taken.

Sora wouldn't have to fight them anymore.

She wouldn't have any need to the organization so she wouldn't have to suffer this anymore.

More than anything, she wanted to change her life. A life she didn't deserve. A life filled with sadness and pain. She wanted it to go away.

She blamed the organization.

Especially Larxene and Marluxia, they're the ones who tormented her. Made her suffer just by watching the only hope for salvation as she controls him and erase his memories.

She hated doing it.

But as much as she hated the organization, she pitied them.

Especially those ones who doesn't even deserve to be a nobody. Demyx, for example, the only example. Demyx was always happy, lazy, loves to play music.

If you don't know him and you looked at him, you wouldn't think he was one.

And the ones who are in love with each other but they can never be together because they all know they are going to die in the end. It was saddening even to think of them. Nobodies who just wanted to have a heart. And they will never have one because they were enemies. Nobodies who are just finding their place in the world and they wouldn't, because they were only enemies.

Enemies that going to fade in the darkness whether they like or not, evil or not, deserving or not.

And so she decided on one thing, a thing that would change everything for the better of all the people. A thing in where she can hope that maybe, it would make everyone happy and get the life they all deserved. Even the bad ones- yes, even Marluxia and Larxene, even Xemnas.

She would make a wishful dream come true. She would give everyone a second chance, a second life. A life where all is happy, and there is not hatred, fighting and heartless.

She would give them a place in the world.

She would change all of their memories.

**Note: It just came to my mind. It sucks, I know.**


	2. Sora, A boy from Destiny Islands

**Changing their Memories**

_Implied Soriku, Zemyx, Akuroku and more, I guess? I do not own anything_

**Chapter One**

**Sora, A boy from Destiny Islands**

Namine had started with Sora.

Sora, the chosen keyblade master.

Sora, who held the most connections in different worlds.

Sora, who had fought only for everyone because he wanted to protect them.

Sora, the hero in the story.

* * *

><p>Sora wasn't the hero of the story.<p>

Sora wasn't a keyblade wielder either.

The only reason he had a keyblade because his mother didn't want him to play with swords and had his father make him blunt toy swords. The keyblade was inspired by his father's keys which always got lost.

His memories didn't get lost either. It was his journal that got lost, where he wrote the recorded events of his life.

And as far as he can remember, he spent his years of growing up with his friends, going to school, not in the other worlds, fighting heartless.

He and Xemnas weren't enemies either. Well, once, in the play they did. In the play, he was a hero.

Xemnas, well, he sucks in being the enemy, though he was quite poetic.

"_Kingdom Hearts, where is my heart?" Xemnas cried, he sounded desperate for a heart, as if it he really didn't have one, though they're not aware that they didn't really have any heart. _

"_Xemnas, that was my line, you idiot!" Saix shouted. "This is your line." He growled at Xemnas before handing him his script paper. Xemnas scanned the paper as he cleared his throat. "What is this character, obsessed with kingdom hearts?" he complained when he found out that some of his lines were repeating the two words 'Kingdom hearts' as if it was some mantra._

"_Man, your character sucks." Axel mocked behind him._

The story revolves around 3 friends, who were played by him, and his two best friends, Riku and Kairi. Kairi was kidnapped, and Riku became evil.

Riku wasn't evil either. Sure, he wasn't nice and was very sarcastic, he wouldn't betray Sora and Kairi. Riku was a wonderful person. Riku was perfect and Sora was in love with him.

"_Riku!" Sora whined. Riku just sighed. "Sora, please, I'm really busy later. If I didn't do what mom told me to do, I would be having my funeral tomorrow, and we don't want that, do we?" Sora pouted at that. "Can't you make time? I really wanna hang in the island later." Riku shook his head. "Can't you just hang with Kairi?" Sora groaned. "She's in the mall and won't be back by dinner. Riku, please?" _

_He flashed him his puppy eyes, which he has prided workable, in any situation and anyone. Sure enough, it worked. "Fine, but you're going to help me do my chores." Sora grinned._

"_No way, make a way, dude!" _

In the story, Riku fought Sora, and he disappeared in the darkness, but in the end, they were able to defeat Xemnas and his organization and save Kairi.

"_There is one advantage of being me, something you could never imitate." Riku had said._

"_Really, what's that?" Sora knew what the answer was going to be, they had practiced this script several times already. Though it was something that represented their friendship, Sora wished their relationship was more than that._

"_Having you for a friend."_

There wasn't any heartless who stole hearts either. They were a special kind of animal that can be taken as pets because they are loyal to their owners. Not to add they are famous in the town.

"_Oathkeeper, get back here!" Sora shouted to the little shadow running around with Sora's shirt. The little heartless was going to the mud. Sora had panic written on his face."No, Oath, not in the mud!" He shouted as the heartless jumped to the mud, getting his favourite shirt, dirty. _

_The heartless turned to Sora. Sora had a look of rage in his eyes. His pet smiled innocently, but there was a hint of nervousness in that smie._

_The heartless was going to have it bad later._

Sora didn't go to other worlds because he had to protect them from heartless, oh no. He wanted to explore the whole universe and wanted to make friends with people in other worlds.

"_How were you, Sora?" Aerith asked. "Good! Where's Leon and Cloud?" Aerith pondered that question for a moment. "Well…I honestly don't have any idea." She replied sadly. He was about to say something when Aerith asked him._

"_Do you know where they are, Sora?" he sighed._

There were no talking animals either. Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy and the cricket were mascots for his birthday.

"_Happy Birthday, Sora!" His mother greeted. "Thanks, mom! But who are they?" he pointed to a duck, mouse and a dog. The dog went closer, "We are your friends, I'm Goofy!" he had a weird voice. "Yeah! Happy Birthday, Sora!" The duck said. If Goofy's voice sounded weird, the duck's voice was more ridiculous. Sora gave a weird look to the mascots before breaking in a run to his bedroom as he screamed._

And most especially, He cannot fight. He and Riku had a lot of swordfight practices, but he never fought for real before.

"_You lose, Sora!" Riku taunted, holding his toy sword up in victory. "Since when did I win?" he replied sarcastically, he was so sick and tired of Riku always winning. "Well, since never!" Riku teased, a smirk forming in his face, or it was always there, he's just too angry to notice. _

_Oh well, what changed? Nothing._

And this is what exactly happened with Sora's life. It was an ordinary life where he grew up in a way every child should. Not fighting heartless, and protecting different worlds.

But somehow, he remembers he said some words that he never said before and he does not remember he said it.

He remembers because he said it before.

He doesn't remember because Namine erased that memory from him.

"_I looked everywhere for you!" _

"_We're supposed to be friends!" _

"_I told you, I'm Sora! Not Roxas!"_

* * *

><p>Namine smiled as she finished arranging Sora's memories. One down.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes: It sucks, I know, stop reminding that.<strong>


	3. Xemnas, Superior of the Organization

**Changing their Memories**

_Notes__ about Xemnas: Well, there are points he went OOC. sorry for that. I just imagined how he would act if he had a heart because in this story, he believed he had_

_a heart that makes him feel**.**_

Implied Zemyx,Akuroku,Soriku and more. maybe?_**  
><strong>_

**Chapter Two**

**Xemnas, The self-proclaimed leader of the Organization**

Namine stops sketching for a moment.

She starts pondering on something. 'Does he deserve a second chance?' Xemnas was the one who caused it all, all of it. He was the reason why Sora, was not a normal boy.

He was the reason why she was not a **normal** girl.

Namine thinks about it for a while, and decides, she should give him a chance. Besides, he's already a part of Sora's **new** memories

* * *

><p>What is Organization XIII?<p>

Nope, it was not an evil organization where they collect hearts of innocent people, oh no, this organization, was actually, a student council!

"_Saix, what is that?" Xemnas asked. Saix quickly shook his head. "Nothing, for my English class." He replied instantly. "Well, it definitely doesn't look like a paper work. Seems to me, you're just writing something. Can I see?" he said defiantly, seeing Saix was lying about the English class bit._

"_You can't!" he almost shouted, surprising Xemnas. Xemnas seemed to understand. "I see that is quite personal. I shall see you later, Saix." He gave a nod and left him to his paper._

He likes to pretend it was some badass organization though, with a lot of missions and reports. Just like C.I.A. He also likes to pretend that he was the superior, where they actually obey him and was scared if they didn't. Let's face it, Xemnas was quite egoistic and likes ordering others around.

"_Demyx, I want you to interview the students of class 10-A, every student. I repeat every single student. That mission is due in two weeks; I'll be expecting a report on the 3__rd__ Friday of the month. Any details on your mission will be found in your mission card and if not, you can ask Saix for more information. Okay, Demyx, you're dismissed." Demyx just stared at him. _

_That's what Demyx usually do if someone talks to him for no more than 10 seconds. _

Xemnas, he was the president. Saix, the vice-president and the other members are also part of the council. The difference of the organization between other student council was, the members are pretty close to each other. They all promised to their duty to help in school activities. Ending him uphelping the drama and arts, Vexen, the chemistry class, Zexion, the history class and many others, but it was fun.

"_Xemnas! The lab is on fire! Call the fire department or something!" Vexen shouted. "Oh no, my books!" Zexion ran to the lab, in hopes of saving his books. _

_In the end they found out that Vexen was actually teaching his class about fire drills. Vexen got suspended for a day. _

He and Sora weren't enemies. Actually, it was Kairi who begged him to play the role of the villain in which he hesitantly accepted.

"_No." Kairi frowned more. "Why not?" She asked, obviously not gonna give up anytime soon. "I'm busy, and I don't do the role of some villain." He replied, which was a lie. He was the perfect example of a bad guy, bossing others around and loves to pretend he's the superior. "You do! Please, Xemmy! Without you to play the villain, our play will be a total failure. Or have you forgotten your promise to help students at all times?" she asked, no, she blackmailed._

_Alright, he lost. He gave a sigh to let her know he admits defeat. Kairi smiled triumphantly. "Fine." Kairi squealed. "SUCCESS!" _

He wasn't obsessed with Kingdom Hearts either, that was the stupid character he played a role in the play Kairi started. And he doesn't want to take over the world and change it to his image. That was just a joke.

"_Is this guy on drugs or something?" he groaned. Kairi smiled in disagreement. "Nope, he's poetic, just like you!" she said. Xemnas frowned. How dare this girl compare her to some obsessed guy? His pride is wounded, he must say something! _

"_I am most certainly not obsessing Kingdom Hearts, whoever cares for that legend. You are not to compare me to that person, ever again, you hear me?" His tone had dropped dangerously, in a way Kairi had never heard before. _

_She gave a shaking nod. "Yeah." She said quickly, almost scared for her life_

He doesn't have lasers hidden in his cloak; he kept them in his room. Heck, he doesn't even want to wear the cloak. The cloak was the supposed to be the uniform of the student council members. But, Xemnas was a big fan of star wars.

The Council room didn't have pillar-like chairs either; it was just a classroom with a board, teacher's table, student tables and stuff like that. He doesn't own two castles too; he just lives in a mansion. The said mansion was filled only by white and gray for colors. Even the T.V. that was usually colored black.

Xemnas wasn't that emotionless, he was quite poetic, understanding, and acts like the father of the organization. He was also one of Ansem's apprentice, they studied about human behavior affected by feelings and about how darkness balances the light.

He said that would make him understand people better, so he can do better. He wanted to be a ruler someday, so he can bring peace.

"_I mean who in this school cares for the darkness beside that over there and Sora's boyfriend?" Axel had asked one day, when all of them are staying over Xemnas's mansion, receiving a glare from Riku and Zexion. _

"_I am not an Emo, you pyromaniac bastard. How dare you call me that? I don't even cut my wrists." Zexion snapped coldly, while Riku had said nothing to that matter._

"_It is important to learn about the enemy so in a fight you can think of a way to kill him." Xemnas gave this as an advice. Then he continued. "I studied about the dark to find a way to live with it. And the result was, that darkness was not an enemy, but indeed a helper to balance the light." He explained, truly amazed with the results of his observation._

_The only ones interested to what he was saying were Vexen, Saix and Riku. Zexion might be interested, but he was busy arguing with Axel for the moment._

And that was who Xemnas was, a student, a resident of Destiny Islands, but is from the World that Never Was, he noted that world was too sad and almost lacking life, so he left. He would return there in holidays, to visit his friends and family there, whoever they are, he was quite secretive.

Even he if he was quite secretive, He was nowhere near the original Xemnas, the one who caused all pain because he couldn't remember that anymore.

He could sometimes recall words he never spoke before.

"_So... it seems your hearts have led you to obliteration. Perhaps it doesn't pay to be too loyal to one's heart. I will have to be sure and remember that"_

"_Heroes from the realm of light... I will not allow it to end this way... not yet. If light and darkness are eternal, then surely we nothings must be the same... Eternal."_

"_Pitiful heartless, mindlessly collecting hearts, until they weave together and form, Kingdom Hearts"_

He sometimes ponders if he had said those words before.

* * *

><p>Namine led the Superior's memories to believe that he was actually kind and thoughtful. There were instances that show he wasn't, but Namine quickly erases them away.<p>

Sometimes, Namine thinks she can't completely erase what they are. Since what made their personality wasn't their brains, but their hearts. But that can't be, can it? They don't have hearts. An organization that died for the will to exist, who didn't realize that they already had a heart, but does not feel it? That they all pretended that they could not feel, when they thought they pretended to feel?

Demyx was actually right?

Namine ignores that theory and continues her sketching.

* * *

><p><em>Ending notes: I know it sucks… I beg you, stop repeating that already<em>

_If you hadn't noticed, Saix was the one writing about Xemnas, but was only based on his observations in Xemnas. He was actually seeing the memories Namine had made, but I thought it would be good if I did it in a different p.o.v. Anyways; he was also present to the events shown in the story. That's all._

_I know his blades extend from his palms. I just had to insert that cloak part. Oh my, what a surprise! They're actually a student council?_

_Ariani Lee: Thank you very much! But I disagree that my story should have many reviews. I agree to you that it seems to be sad that Sora was normal. Having a weird adventure is awesome, but from the hardship he had to go through, it was kinda sad. Thank you for reviewing, it inspired me to write this chapter. I'm also glad that you like this._


	4. Demyx, Simple Sitar Singer

**Changing Memories**

_I don't own the song, Secondhand Serenade owns it. I don't own Kingdom Hearts too, that would be a great impossibility. _

**Chapter Three**

**Demyx, a Simple Sitar Singer**

Namine can describe Demyx in three words, full of life.

That was a lie, Nobodies can't have life, and they were not supposed to exist. They don't feel, so why was Demyx different?

The answer was simple, out of all nobodies; he believed he had a heart. While others pretended that they can't feel, he acted like as if he can feel. Maybe, Demyx was the nobody, and they were not. Demyx, he was a rare case.

He didn't even want to own a heart, because, he pretended that he had a heart, and the others, were just too stubborn to admit that they do possess a heart and make-believed that they don't and they lost the chance to express themselves like Demyx, who maybe was the only nobody all along.

* * *

><p>There was this one time in Demyx's memories as a nobody, when he was styling his hair, then goes off to strum his sitar after that. Xaldin interrupted him a few minutes later, appearing at his door.<p>

"Number nine, keep it down, I want to sleep." He said, eyes staring down seriously at him. "Why do you cling to your human memories, anyways? We are nobodies now, we don't feel" He said annoying at the blond. Demyx didn't answer him, he also did not move, he kept his back facing Xaldin.

"Nobodies need rest because we need to store up power for future occasions, okay?" He explained, displeased that he got no answer, He didn't obtain an answer from the Melodious Nocturne the second time. Giving up, he sighed and closed the blond's room as he head down to his own quarters.

Demyx's sitar clattered to the ground the a little while after the door closed, tears falling from his eyes, his teeth was biting his lip as he collapsed to the ground, weeping. "So what if we're nobodies now? It is as if this life was any worse than my last."

Deep inside, Demyx couldn't find himself to care no matter what, it just feels like, he was in front of a big stage, acting out some unknown character's life, his tears, his sadness were fake.

* * *

><p>First thing about Demyx, is that he doesn't make clones of himself.<p>

But hell, he did have a lot of mirrors in his room; you'd think there are 5 of them in his room if that's your first time entering his room.

"_Demyx, what's up with the thousand mirrors in your room?" Axel complained. Roxas snorted, "He just hates it because he can see his ugly self every direction he turns." Axel glared at Roxas, "Roxy, how can you be so mean?" He whined, "Don't you love me anymore?" Roxas smacked him, "Of course, I love you, Axel! How can ever you doubt my love for you?" he mocked. Demyx felt happiness wash through him. Roxas and Axel maybe fighting a lot, but they would always love each other._

Then there's a second thing about the blond sitar player, he cannot control water. You're crazy if you thought Demyx could make water dance by playing his sitar.

"_DANCE WATER DANCE!" Demyx yelled. "What the hell?" Axel looked at Demyx as if Demyx had gone crazy. "Where did that line came from?" Sora asked, with a grin in his face. "I dunno, it just came to me." Demyx replied, also wondering where the line came from. _

"_Maybe you control water, kiddo!" Xigbar suggested. "Xigbar, you're crazy." Larxene told him. "I was just suggestin'!" Xigbar retorted. "He controls water, cool! Try it, Dem!" Axel cheered him. "You guys are all crazy." Larxene gave a sigh and left the room. _

"_Maybe he can, control water." Said a dark voice from behind them, it was Zexion, who had a book in hand. "Hiya Zexy! You think I can?" Demyx was super excited, but he knew he could, he was after all, Demyx, who controlled water with his sitar._

"_Of course I do. Where else would came from? I think you are an incarnation of someone who can control water." He replied, with a small smile. Demyx was starting to think Zexion can remember their past. "Or maybe he just loves the water too much." came Riku's voice. _

_Everyone was around him, looking at him with great curiosity. Riku who had just entered the council room sat down in one of the chairs. "Oh, Dem, I have water here! Can you test it?" Kairi squealed as she took out her bottled water, giggling as she handed it to Demyx._

_He focused on his sitar, trying to concentrate, okay, trying to look he was concentrating, he could never let Namine know he still remember how he did it. "Dance water dance..," he whispered to the bottle of water, the water swirled inside. "GUYS, LOOK, HE DID IT!" Axel and Sora shouted at the same time, making Xemnas, Saix and Vexen come to them. This time, Demyx opened the bottle and poured it on the table, and he made it float then until it was dancing in the air._

"_Interesting, isn't it, Saix?" Xemnas smiled half-heartedly. "That's quite impossible…" Vexen trailed off, thinking of a theory on how Demyx did it, giving up four minutes later, as he returned back to what he was doing. _

"_That was amazing, Demyx." Zexion praised. Demyx flashed him a smile and Zexion blushed._

He just loves it, if it was raining; he'd go outside and let the rain wash over himself, feeling its coldness. He likes to go to beach on random occasions, just to see the ocean and it's ever greatly waves.

"_Demyx, not the beach again! You know how much I hate water!" Axel reasoned, he really did hate water, it just didn't match him, you know? It was like he was fire and would die when touched by water. _

There was another time.

"_Goodness, it's raining again! The water will be too much for my plants to bear!" Marluxia sighed dramatically, making everyone roll their eyes at him._

"_God, Marly! Don't you have anything good to say except your stupid flowers?" Roxas said, glaring at Marluxia. "Well, I did stalk Vexen a while ago-"he was stopped by a chorus of voices made by Roxas, Axel, Larxene and Riku. "Not Vexen again!"_

Then the third thing would be is that Demyx didn't fight Sora.

Why is it Sora, again? Sora never fought anyone, well, seriously, to put it that way, heck, Demyx fails at combat, so Sora and him being enemies had a low chance of happening because they seem to lack the potential of being a fighter. It was because Sora used to be a keyblade master who almost killed Demyx.

'_This guy killed Zexion!' Demyx thought, oblivious to the fact that Zexion was in good hands which belonged to Namine, who is in the process of nursing him back to his health, and will replace his memories. "Hey, you guys are looking lively!" he flashed Sora a smile. _

"_Bet you can't even fight! But we can!" they mocked, 'you see, there was this stupid boy, with some stupid talking duck and dog, and they are stupid.' Demyx thought in his head grudgingly, finding himself almost growling at their comment, but he caught himself, he gave a knowing smirk, "You shouldn't anyone by their appearance." He said defensively. They summoned their weapons; he backed nervously, "I told them they were sending the wrong guy…" He said worriedly, _

'_Revenge isn't the answer for this! I must be with Zexion and this is the perfect chance! Get my ass beaten by Sora!' he considered, that was quite a good idea, but his pride and name will be wounded gravely. _

_He turned around, his back facing Sora and his lackeys. 'What should I do? Zexy forgive me for doing this…' he turned back to Sora. "Silence, traitor."_

_He never recognized that grudge he had for Sora was a feeling who went by the name of Anger. _

Demyx was a coward, a lazy ass who's still afraid of boogey monsters.

"_There's a monster in the closet, I swear!" Demyx told them. Sora looked terrified, "REALLY?" Zexion and the others faced palm._

He never did like doing things, he rarely studies and does his home and seat works because he never had the feel to do it.

"_Demyx, my friend, are you done with your assignment?" Luxord asked him one time while he was playing videogames. "Luxord, news flash, Demyx never do his assignments." Larxene notified him as Axel and Marluxia snickered in the background. Demyx gave them a playful frown, "You guys are some friends." He grumbled teasingly. "That's why you never pass anything, Dem!" Selphie scolded him, giving him an unhappy frown. _

So you guys would be wondering why such guy is in the Student Council, right? It's because Demyx can cheer people up just by his smile and words, it's just like magic or it was his special talent. A talent that made the purple-haired man fell in love with him.

"_Tidus broke up with me!" Selphie sobbed, Demyx sympathetically hugged her, saying, "It's alright, you'll find someone else." He said with a smile. _

"_What about you, Demyx have you found someone?" She asked, Demyx blushed lightly as he glanced to Zexion. "Oh, it's him. Good luck on him, about time, actually, you never seem to find something that makes you happy, you always help others to find their happiness."_

"_Thanks, Selphie."_

And those were the first four things about Demyx, mostly were bad things, if there were bad things, there would be good things.

The first good thing about Demyx is that, Demyx represents happiness.

If there were times you are really sad, Demyx would smile and that sadness would be washed away like the time he was out in the rain. Demyx, he is like a light in the darkness, the one who would save you in the time of trouble.

"_The light in the darkness…" Zexion whispered, staring at Demyx lovingly as he watched Demyx smiled in front of everyone, making everyone's worries and nervous gone, replaced by a warm feeling all over._

"_Okay, guys! No need to be nervous! This is our time to shine! I hope everyone will act their role at their best skills possible, to make the audience enjoy our show and make them happy!" Demyx cheered first, followed by the others. "Demyx, since when do you spoke in front?" Axel asked from behind, he was playing the role of Number Eight, one of the characters of Kairi's made up story. "I still hate my script" Xemnas grumbled. "Good Luck, Zexy!" He told him, smiling in way to cheer him. "Demyx, why are you so excited on this?" Demyx smiled and replied,_

"_I want to bring happiness to them!" _

The second thing was Demyx was an optimist; he even made friends with his enemies.

"_You're name's Xaldin, right? I'm Demyx, one of the members of the organization." Demyx held out a hand to shake, Axel snorting behind him. "Demyx, that's the guy who hospitalized you for 2 months." Demyx looked surprised, but grinned once more, "It's alright; we're going to be friends now!" _

_Xaldin can only stare at him as he shook Demyx hand._

He hated violence; he never wanted fighting because it brought pain and heartache. Demyx didn't want to see his friends crying. He would blame himself for that; he always came up with a reason to blame himself.

"_It's my entire fault!" Zexion worriedly patted Demyx's back, who was fuming and blaming himself at the moment, "It was an accident, Dem, it wasn't your fault." He said gently, afraid to make the blond cry. _

"_You're lying." Zexion sighed sadly, there was no way to stop the sitar player, he decided as he let the blond rest on his lap, "You get some sleep; it was a tough day for you." _

_Demyx continued to blame himself as sleep took his whole being._

Demyx possesses a wonderful melodic voice, the third good thing about Demyx.

Demyx could make any person fall in love with him just by hearing his voice, the fact that he was clumsy and had low self-esteem, he never deemed his voice that good, though. That was also another thing that Zexion loves about Demyx.

"_Finally waking up, a twist in my story!" Demyx sang to his fullest, as if he was feeling the song, tears came flowing down his cheeks as he sang, "this world doesn't matter to me, I'd give up all I have just to breathe the same air as you do." Everyone was also almost crying now, they were moved by his talented voice and amazing song._

"_I can't take my eyes off of you…"_

_Everyone's claps encored throughout the stage room_ _as Demyx finished singing; some of them were brought to tears, pleased, never the less. "Demyx, if I wasn't in love with someone else, I would want to marry you." Kairi joked, congratulating him. "That was a great show, Dem!" Sora said, wiping his face. _

_Demyx would be the best singer everyone has ever known._

The fourth thing would be that Demyx was lying.

He lied to everyone. Every morning he woke up, he lied, every walk he made to school, he lied, every song he sings with his sitar, he lied, every laugh that fells from the sitar player's lips, he lied, every shy glances he made with Zexion, every class period where he slept, he lied, to everyone, about his existence, about who he really was all along.

"_Replica whatza?" as Demyx walked the familiar hallways of Destiny Islands High._

"_Hey, man, you missed your amigos, team Axel had already left." Words echoed in his head as he grinned to his friends. _

_"__Xion? She's probably working. Like ALWAYS. I mean, good for her and all, but it makes me look even lazier...__"__As he and Axel gave smirk, plotting a new prank._

"_This place is, like, a hundred times better minus all the bossy coworkers, am I right?__" As he stared at Zexion, who was staring at him back._

_Memories haunted him every day, but he ignores it, he's used to it now, anyways._

He lied to everyone, He lied to Sora.

Demyx knew he fought him before, and had successfully killed Demyx, he also knew that Namine had come to save him, and erase his memories then she replaced it with other memories, just like what she did to others.

'_Now that's just plain rude!__' Sora grinned at him, "Hey, Demyx!" Demyx smiled back, "Hey, Sora! Doing assignments now, huh? Guess I'm the only lazy one left." Sora pouted, "I'm not lazy!" he argued. '__Silence, traitor.' "You never did assignments before Riku came, Sora." He explained, ruffling Sora's head. 'Run, run away!' _

"_I'm not your little brother, you know." Sora complained. 'I told them they were sending the wrong guy…' Demyx laughed, "But your hair is so soft!" he said affectionately, giving the boy a brotherly smile. 'You shouldn't judge anyone by appearance' _

He lied to Zexion, the person who he has feelings for. He didn't mean to lie to him but he knew, right from the start he knew, he knew he was Demyx, number nine, the Melodious Nocturne.

"_You won't be okay!" Demyx urged, "Anyone who fights the keyblade master won't be!" Zexion smiled at him. "I will be okay, I assure you." Both knew there was no guarantee but, it's the thought that counts. "I love you." Demyx sniffed. "Demyx, please don't cry. I love you too." Zexion reassured. "What if we don't meet again?" he asked. "We will, I promise." Zexion pledged._

_Both didn't know Namine will interfere with their fates._

He knew, even before they met, the day he fell in love with Zexion for the second time, that he and Zexion were lovers, he knew, they fought hard for them to be together forever but they failed, but somehow, somewhere, there was a promise made to each other to meet again in the next life in silence, but this was not second life, is it? Namine had simply erased and replaced their memories, No rebirth, and no reincarnation.

"_I don't even know if he likes me back…" he said to the silence. "What if he doesn't like me now?" he wondered. "Just because we're lovers the last time doesn't me he loves me until this day, this is a new start, and this could mean a new relationship…"_

Even if he knew, he pretends he doesn't. He goes off to play, "I'm the innocent kind of guy!" He knew, but he chose to remain silent, let things flow on its own, like how water flows in the river. He chose to not do anything because if he did, he's scared that he might mess up, he's scared that things might return to what they were, scared to break this happiness given to them, only once.

"_Namine, you are the greatest person I've ever met. Thank you, Namine, for giving us a chance to be happy again." He thought happily, thanking the blond girl wherever she is right now. She doesn't know how happy he is._

But somehow, somewhere, deep in his chest, he feels nothing. There was no heartbeat, he had no heart, but he pretended he had one, he pretended he can feel, just like last time.

Maybe one day, he may be able to feel, because the only thing he can feel is his love for Zexion.

This was one of the things that never changed in Demyx.

* * *

><p>Namine smiled as she finished replacing Demyx's memories. Zexion was laid on a white bed beside his, still wrapped in bandages, sleeping softly.<p>

Demyx recovered faster than Zexion because Demyx still had powers inside of him after the battle, and that powers inside of him made the recovery a lot easier. There was a possibility Demyx may still have his water controlling skills after this. As for Zexion, the replica drained his powers made the recovery hard and long, and he won't be able to control illusions for a while… or for good.

Namine hoped this would be a success.

* * *

><p>Author Notes: I almost wrote that Zexion's memories are erased, but yeah, Sora's the first one so… he ended up in bondage! Sorry Zexion!<p>

To Ariani Lee, the only reviewer or worse the only reader, thank you so much for reviewing!

PLEASE RandR!


End file.
